Talk:All Pain Games Character Chat/@comment-5302784-20120718080707
Okay, for everyone who was not on chat at all yesterday or early this morning, I shall fill you in. Okay, I dunno what happened when my computer shut down but when I came back, Saffron had kissed Seb, Mari freaked, She told Seb she likes him when Seb likes Talon and Saffron likes Talon and we don't know where the heck Talon's love lays. Talon kisses Saffron as she was dying, Seb sees this and goes to a tree to jump. Mari, who likes Seb, sees this, she runs after him and so do a lot of people. Seb then jumps and Mari, very upset, runs and wanders around the woods. Troy follows her and tells her that she should go back. They then hear a cannon, Saffron had died. They run back and Troy starts crying and Mari is crying as Seb had tried to kill himself, instead breaking two arms, and cries harder as he kisses Talon. Well, then they become a couple, Luke leaves and so does Luna, and then Saffron comes back to life and Mari leaves, upset again. Then she wanders around outside then comes back and Talon, who she is very upset with, tells her to come and see something. She does, there is blood in the bathroom. (oh, did I tell you that Sims had left and movies came back?) Well, then Cirena comes and they start asking people who was cuting themself in the bathroom. So then they go to Danica and then they ask her to see the bathroom. She sees it and runs out, crying. She goes up a tree and Cirena follows. After awhile, something happens again (i forgot, sorry) and everyone is there and then Cirena goes to get Danica down from the tree and accidently drops her from the tree. She quickly climbs down and drags her back. Dani comes to and says she can walk by herself so Cirena lets her walk. They come back and then Movies leaves after Mari is leaning on him, tired and exhausted. So Marek is on the couch, asleep, and Mari lays down next to him. So Talon comes and starts taking pictures (of which I shall not be explaining unless we are on chat, nothing bad really) and then Mari wakes up and asks him what he was doing and then comands to look at the photos, sees them, snatches the camera, and runs upstairs and locks herself in a room. Talon kicks down the door, they have a small talk, and then he takes it back before somehow slamming the door. She runs after him and he runs into a dead end hallway. She pins him to the wall and yells for the camera again. She is screaming at him when he suddenly kisses her. She is shocked and he pulls her closer and she starts kissing him back. Well, Luna sees this and the Seb comes and then there is this huge clash and then Luna goes outside with Cirena, asks on how much that Mari likes Seb, and then they start talking. Meanwhile, Mari and Seb are playing COD on Xbox. Then Luna and Cirena return and then there is some karaoke. Then we got on the topic on wheither Seb should kill Talon or not.